Raindrops
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Con el caer de las gotas de lluvia sabe que una tormenta se avecina. Odia eso, le recuerda a tantas cosas pero por un momento cree que ha dejado de llover.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Pareja** : SakuTsuba [Watanuki Sakuya/Tsubaki].

* * *

Vuelve a dar un sorbo a la sopa de miso que estaba consumiendo desde hace rato. Estaba algo distraído viendo a través de la ventana queriendo concentrarse en aquel lugar. La lluvia cada vez incrementa y en días como aquellos no puede evitar sentirse _así._

Una, dos, tres… miles y millones de gotas de lluvia golpean el vidrio. _¿Quién está viniendo? La melancolía_ sin duda alguna. Suelta una suave risa, es obvio que extraña a su _padre_ pero no puede hacer nada en aquellos momentos. _No todavía_. Al menos quiere estar seguro que podrá contra sus _hermanos_ porque ellos pagarían lo que hicieron con su única familia.

Venganza y melancolía a veces es una mala combinación pero sólo conoce ese sentir. Hace tiempo que no se siente feliz e incluso ha olvidado como es ese sentimiento. Quizás por eso busca a personas que han perdido todo y no tienen nada más. Él quiere ser eso. _Desea poder alejar la melancolía de sus rostros_.

Higan, Otogiri, Shamrock o incluso el recién llegado. Sakuya. Era el más joven de _su círculo._ Ni siquiera sabe porque le agrado tanto como para tenerlo cerca al igual que a los demás.

No era calmo como Otogiri y mucho menos jugaría algo con él. No era un fiel _sirviente_ —autodenominado—, como Shamrock y mucho menos alegre como Belkia y sus bromas que le hacen reír. ¿Qué le vio a ese _niño_ de ojos verdes? Sabe que no tiene nada pero a la vez se ha _anclado._

Watanuki Sakuya también parece no aceptar del todo la situación en la que se encuentran. Incluso sabe que ha quiere ir a la escuela como si todo estuviera _bien._ Quizás le atrae eso de aquel muchacho porque es el único que se molesta por sus bromas. Incluso han reñido algunas veces por aquello.

 _¿Qué le atrae?_ Sabe que no es una atracción _normal._ Nunca ha sentido esas ganas de estar a solas con este y hablar sin un tema propio. Sólo quiere acercarse más al chico. Quien sabe porque pero ahora cae en cuenta porque le molesta bastante. Quiere ser notado por este.

Suelta un suspiro. No entiende que le está pasando del todo y a la vez desea no comprender porque siente que si se apega a alguien sucederá lo mismo que antes. No quiere perder su _felicidad y a su familia._

Quizás por eso no está convencido. No quiere que nadie de sus queridas subclases sufra. Y aun así desea tanto cumplir con su cometido.

Una vez acaba su sopa deja la taza en aquella mesa y se levanta. Ve por la ventana como la lluvia sigue su curso. Es obvio que lloverá toda la noche y él odia las noches como aquellas pero no puede ser débil. Empieza a dirigirse directo a donde están los demás y sonríe queriendo lucir animado.

Aunque su falsedad desaparece al ver que no hay nadie más que aquel chico de cabellos verdes—. ¿Y los demás? —indaga sin prestar mucha atención al otro.

—Uh… salieron a comprar las cosas para la cena —comenta antes de apagar el televisor—. Otogiri me dijo que suelen jugar al man… ah no recuerdo el resto del nombre. Me pidió que jugará contigo pero no sé cómo se hace.

De alguna manera aquello le hizo soltar una risa y sentirse más aliviado—. El _manjong_ es algo que… —iba a soltar un comentario un poco pesado para molestar al otro pero ahora que lo piensa quizás no se repita esa ocasión y como venía pensando desea llamar su atención—… yo te enseñaré —dice al final mientras le ve.

Sakuya simplemente se limita a sonreír—. Bien, ¿qué se necesita para jugar? —indaga mientras ve al otro.

Aquella sonrisa simplemente causo una reacción en su cuerpo. Es como si las gotas de lluvia pararan por un momento. ¿Una sonrisa puede curar la melancolía? Se sintió ligeramente incomodo por así decirlo ya que el contrario jamás había tenido un gesto así con él. Otra risa nerviosa sale de sus labios—. Iré por el tablero —comenta queriendo alejarse del contrario ya que sabe que si le sigue viendo se perderá en él.

 _No entiende porque se siente así._ Sus demás subclases le han sonreído y ninguno tiene ese efecto.

¿Por qué la sonrisa de aquel se siente como si la lluvia parara un momento?


End file.
